The Tok'ra Queen
by Brian1972
Summary: Egeria flees from Ra, her host severly injured close to death and her hyperdrive damaged. As result she arives not only on the wrong planet (earth) but also centuries later. So it happens that shortly before her host would die she meets one Hermione Granger.
1. The joining

**Disclaimer:**

**I do neither own any of the Stargate franchises nor Harry Potter. This is for fun not for money.**

**Language:**

**English is not my first language. I'm using the help offered by spell and grammar check. But as seen above this is for fun so I won't put extreme time into checking the grammar with rulebooks, if the program does not get it. So I apologise to all who might find it unreadable because of this.**

**The Tok'ra Queen**

**Chapter 1: The joining**

**Long ago, far far waway ;).**

Ra had unveiled her conspiracy Egeria knew she had to flee. Her Tel'tak already received heavy damage but she somehow managed to open a hyperspace window. Something was wrong, it was hard to thing straight, her other half was dying. The hyperspace drive was damaged and the strange data from the sensors indicate that she wasn't in the right hyperspace. She used her computer for projections and the results where clear she would be subjected to extreme time dilatation. For her it'll be only three weeks until she arrives but for the universe centuries maybe even millennia will pass. With her limited data she couldn't really nail it down. That is if she survives that long. Serena, her host, her other half was dying she would use a stasis field and hoped her children will still have a presence when she arrived. What Egeria failed to notice is that the malfunction also altered her course she'll arrive in five weeks on a planet known but still lost to both the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra.

**1985 Devon **

Hermione Granger, knew that it was wrong to run away. That the adults will be angry that her parents will be worried but she just couldn't take it anymore. Why do they have to go on excursions, outside activities and other such stupid things anyway? It is not as if they learned something this way. She was sure it was just so that those stupid boys think that they are good at something too. Angry she resumed on her way dedicated to walk all the way home no matter how long it will take. Luckily she had paid attention and knew which roads the bus had taken. It wouldn't be that hard to find her way home would it? Sometime later she was lost and it was getting darker. Hermione's anger was long gone and replaced with fear. She wanted to see mummy and daddy again, tell them that she is sorry, that she'll never do it again. She was sure her mind played tricks on her there weren't big monsters waiting for her in the dark, and there wasn't a strange noise in the air, no that it is all ridi …Before her eyes a flash of light, shadows of strange rings. When it was over a woman with a source of light was standing before her. She was bleeding! Hermione began to scream she tried to run away but fell over. The woman came to her. She screamed, she yelled, begged the woman not to hurt her. The woman used raised her arm and had a strange device on her hand, Hermione calmed down. The woman spoke to her but she couldn't understand her. "Sorry, I don't speak your language." Hermione told her, but then she thought how ridiculous as, if she understands that. The woman raised her hand again strange colours came from the device on her hand Hermione fell unconscious.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Egeria"

"Who, what, where am I? Who are you? What is happening?"

"I'm sorry young one I was dying and had no choice but to join with you. We are in your or now our mind, at least that is the best explanation I can give you. I'm Egeria a being that lives in a symbiotic relationship with its host most of them humans but we can use some other species as well."

"Symbiotic that means we profit from each other? And the woman was your former host or was it you? I don't really understand."

"Can we agree that you let me explain and you'll listen and ask questions afterwards?"

If she had a body Hermione would blush. "Sorry it is just so confusing, I'll listen."

"Don't worry that was to be expected. I apologise for joining with you unprepeared but it was a matter of life and death." Egeria began to explain Hermione about the Goa'uld, herself, her children the Tok'ra. Each time she began to share her knowledge and memories in a direct way so that Hermione has an easier time to understand. She promised Hermione that she won't force her to be joined. If she refuses Egeria will leave, even if it means her death. But she expresses her hope that Hermione will at least host her until Egeria can find a willing other host. In the end Hermione agreed to the joining but she wanted to go home to mum and dad.

"I know but once I allow the complete joining you'll be overwhelmed for quite some time. I have memories and knowledge worth centuries and then there is the loss of Serena. I fear that if we join your parents will be worried for some days while we both adapt to the new situation."

"Can't we let them find us and join then? I could say that I'm ill for the time we need."

That was a surprisingly good idea. Form Hermione's mind Egeria knew that the adults will search her and the longer she'll be lost before repairing the more problematic it would be to explain. It wasn't done normally but the symbiont could not only heal a body it could also give symptoms that would lead to the conclusion that the body is ill. So they agreed Egeria would let them be found but seemingly unconscious so that they'll have time to merge while lying in the hospital. While that'll worry Hermione's parents, or soon their parents it won't be as bad as staying away. They will most likely assume that she passed out from exhaustion and will come around.

Emmet and Daniela Granger were beside themselves. How could those teachers lose their girl! They instantly joined the search but when she wasn't found by nightfall they were defestated. The media began to become interested, the first rumours that the girl might have been kidnapped hit them like a hammer. They couldn't sleep trapped in a nightmare while still awake imagining the worst possible scenarios whenever they were left alone with their thoughts. The next day everyone tried to dissuade them from helping with the search again. Trying to reason with them that staying at home might actually help should Hermione find help and call and plenty other reasons. But they were well beyond to be reasoned with. They were dead set on going to their car driving out there and finding their daughter! Joining one of the search teams the two relentlessly where calling for their girl. During a pause in the afternoon one of the policemen took them aside and informed them that one of the other search teams have found their daughter. She was on her way to the hospital. They gave their keys to the officer's partner so that he can bring their car to their home and leave the keys with some of their relatives holding out there while the other drives them to the hospital.

Egeria had not expected to be as surprised and overwhelmed by the joining as Hermione. She was only a child so she did not expect great revelations, she already was surprised how advanced the humans on this planet were. Most of Hermione's memories where not surprising, a loving family, cruel other children mocking her for her intelligence and desire to learn, but then there were the memories of when strange things happened around her. And both now knew it was Hermione who was responsible for books flying to her hand and similar things. Hermione couldn't really process the joining. Travel between planets, aliens, centuries of memories, genetic knowledge she now understood why it will take time before she can act normal again. Her doctors were at loss why she didn't wake up. All vitals were normal and while one might pass out from exhaustion not for two days and ongoing. They became worried and it showed so Emmet and Daniela became worried two. Egeria and Hermione noticed this and agreed that it is time to wake up soon. They agreed to hide her new nature and use Hermione's name for the foreseeable future. Egeria planned to slowly uplift the humans of earth by becoming the foremost researcher in several fields. Hermione agreed that she would enjoy such a career. Both agreed that they won't give humanity access to hyperspace technology before they had a look around. But that could wait until they were of age; patience is after all the virtue of the Tok'ra.

They woke up and were lovingly embraced by their parents. The doctors ran some additional tests and delayed their release for a few days but they found nothing that would explain the late wake up and in the end they let it go. After the happy home coming with several neighbours and relatives visiting their parents became more serious. It wasn't really a scolding but they expressed how worried they were and that it was wrong to run away like that. After a heartfelt apology they let it go with a mention that they already had their punishment after all. For the next time Hermione could go nowhere without adults watching them closely. The teachers were a bit miffed but couldn't really be cross with one of their best students for very long. Her peers were the first to notice the changes, she still was a bookworm, always studying but she stopped her know it all play. She turned down how often she offered to answer but most noticeable she stopped correcting her peers all the time. But she also stopped to care about them, their opinions, everything. They couldn't get a raise out of her no matter what they did and when someone tried to hit her she simply caught his arm and twisted it. All those who witnessed it relayed the message Hermione Granger is not someone you want to cross. The adults noticed a different change one that her peers would not really notice. She read different material, she worked on different themes. Before the incident the girl always worked religiously on the schedule and worked ahead according to it. But now she kicked the schedule in the wind, she reads advanced books on physics and math, writes letters to scientists, started even reading scientific journals and writing suggestions to authors of articles there.

**1988 University of Exeter**

After the testing Universities from all Britain offered a scholarship for their little girl, some offers came even from other parts of the world. But their dental praxis wasn't established that long so they still had debt to pay this was also the area where their relatives and many friends lived and sending their child alone wasn't an option at her tender age. So even if some more prestigious Universities offered only the ones close enough were in the run. In the end Emmet and Daniela decided together with their daughter that the University of Exeter and physics as well as math would be the best choices. Still they had a hard time with this path since letting her go here meant less adult supervision and that was hard to sell on them. So in the end Daniela worked half time for the last three years and they were supported by the University staff. Hermione and Egeria felt overly patronized but without revealing their joining there was nothing they could do. Of course they took their studies like a fish swimming and now after only three years she graduates with two masters and is already accepted for her post graduate studies in both fields. Needless to say that there weren't any prouder parents on the graduate ceremony than the Grangers. Hermione and Egeria were happy about the new freedom they will gain with an office, lab time and so on there will be time they can schedule without supervision. That will allow them to do necessary repairs and alterations on their Tel'tak as well as experimenting with Hermione's powers and how they relates to what can be done with a Kara kesh. They already knew that Hermione's powers became much more stable and controllable since the joining. That could have several explanations, like the Naquadah in her blood, the improved focus but it could also follow a natural path. Their first experiments proved that the Kara kesh helped to focus those powers made it more precise and easy to work with them. One thing they really wanted to do is program the ship to do a scan of earth to see if there are any remains of the Goa'uld or other alien species. During their initial repairs of the scanners they noticed that their power could help if they were able to leave a residue that gives values that can be interpreted by the computer. They improved their prototype until it could even find the Tel'tak under cloak, even though not in real-time but they didn't need a battle ready sensor anyway. It took a few weeks to prepare the operation and then several days to analyse the results but it was astonishing. There was a Chappa'ai in a military complex in the USA without a long observation they couldn't be sure if it was active or not. There were several minor items in museums and such they decided it wasn't worth the trouble to retrieve them at least for now. More problematic were one active Symbiont with a stack of Goa'uld technology as well as an active sarcophagus in Latin-America. From Antarctica they got very strange energy readings.

They needed a plan of action an active Goa'uld on earth could not be tolerated and the sarcophagus could contain another one just waiting to be found and opened. A second closer exploration run showed that the Goa'uld was using Nishta to control his slaves and seemed to have a very limited stock of items. From their observation they could conclude that he is certainly no Tok'ra. So they worked under the educated guess that he was stranded on earth after the rebellion. They had already worked a long time on arming their ship and where now installing two plasma lances. They programed the ship to assassinate the Goa'uld when a hit was secure. After only 12 hours they got a mission accomplished their ship returned as ordered. 5 hours later they had an opportunity to fly back there they connected their ring transporter to the one present and teleported in. They used the still active Nishta to instantly take over ordered Seth followers to transport all items to their ship and then released them after whipping the memory of the last few days with the Kara kesh. In Latin-America they deactivated the sarcophagus opened it and Egeria instantly killed Hathor before she even had time to act. The observation of the Chappa'ai showed that it was not in use so there was seemingly no actual thread to expose earth should the System Lords still be out there. The strange readings in Antarctica were a harder nut to crack, Egeria's knowledge could not identify it but it had similarities to several technologies the Goa'uld used. They decided to use plasma to drill through some of the ice in hope to get better readings. They found an active ring transporter connected and explored the outpost of the ancient. Unknown to them Hermione luckily was identified as ancient through her genes. By using the chair they could access a large part of the database before the power run out. While they couldn't recreate ZPMs they were confident that they can now create generators that will allow maintaining the outpost defences most importantly generate and fire drones, hyperspace scanners and a cloak while the defences are not active. For the hyperspace scanner they would place several satellites using tested residues added to the normal scanner that they constructed based on Egeria's Goa'uld knowledge and knowledge they learned from the database. Given their schedule problems so that they won't get caught they predicted that their planed planet defence will be ready in 1992.

**Late 1989**

They were utterly shocked. While testing new scanners they found a hidden society all using the powers Hermione had. Instantly they used their cloaked Tel'tak to investigate. Afterwards they did some field infiltrations using a cloak based on Hermione's powers working in combination with the Kara kesh. Egeria was not amused their society was appealing and what they call research was laughable. But the worst part was that they found out that they'll contact Hermione in the summer of 1991 inviting her to their magic school. And obviously saying no isn't an option. Should their parents refuse Hermione will become a ward of the minister and their memories of her will be erased. And that damn law that each magical child has to get those OWLs or their equivalent was international!

"That is NOT an option Hermione. I don't care how this world looks just like a nice fantasy world you saw their history, their laws it is disgusting. And we want to uplift humanity with their dammed isolationism that won't be an option should we chose living in this society."

Hermione reluctantly agreed with Egeria. But what could they do? They were already on the Hogwarts list and moving would not really help given magical tracking.

"We get some information. Especially on how they track people and this so called "magic" and if there are methods to avoid it. That means books but also placing some cloaked bugs in the right places most likely some departments of this ministry. We search the magical districts of other countries and search if there is one that is more lenient maybe allowing home-schooling for those of non-magical birth. But ultimately we'll have to come clean to mum and dad sooner than we expected."

Hermione became frightened. Will her parents accept them? Will they turn them over to the government for experiments? Egeria could feel it and assured her that in worst case they always could take the Tel'tak to get out. Their parents will be confronted with her being different nor matter what. They decided that they'll bring up their idea of a company to introduce their advanced technology gradually to the world. Since they earned good money from royalties and prices (and recently a salary from the university) so their parents could pay back their debt and move with them if necessary.

**June 1990**

After they took some time to further study the magical world, methods to detect and counter it as well as preparing their business proposal as well as contingency plans like having their ship nearby should their parents call the MI5 or something like that, they asked their parents if they could have an important talk anytime soon. The next weekend they waited in the living room prepared with all reading material and some objects for demonstration, when their parents walked in. Well what does our little doctor want?

Mum dad do you remember when I was lost for some time …


	2. But every child wants to learn magic!

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter and all associated characters as well as Stargate (in all it franchises) and all associated characters belong to the respective holder of the right. Any similarities to any other work is unintentional. I write this for fun and don't profit from this story.**

**The Tok'ra Queen**

**Chapter 2: But every child wants to learn magic!**

**Devon June 1990**

First their parents thought it was a joke and really neat tricks with the Kara kesh, but then they used the rings to transport them to their ship they couldn't deny it any longer. They accused her of killing their daughter when they learned that she is still there they demanded that Egeria leaves her. When they decided to let Hermione talk alone their dad argued back:

"How can we know that this is Hermione? It could be that alien telling us lies. Daniela could be right and Hermione is already dead." Emmet sat down a resigned look on his face.

"Well there might be a way to convince you. Those wizards have what they call mind magic or mind arts best known as occlumency which is the discipline of shielding your mind and legilimency which is usually the offensive variant of invading once mind. For any normal witch or wizard it takes years to matter one or both of these but the Tok'ra have a high discipline over their mind and Hermione is also an exceptional disciplined human so it was easy for us to learn both to a sufficient level. So the Kara kesh would allow us to link our mind to yours. As said usually legilimency is invading but if both party are willing and careful it should allow us to show you what our joining truly means."

It became a very long night with Hermione and Egeria answering many questions and establishing a mind link with each of their parents four times to share with them what they couldn't explain in words or what wouldn't be believed without it. Daniela looked at her daughter and said,

"Well it is really late. Sorry dear that we aren't as accepting as you may wish but it is really a lot to take in. That ship we visited earlier can really travel in space? And if yes at what speed?"

"It is ok mum I was expecting that it is difficult for you. The ship can travel in space and it's speed is very high especially if we use the hyperspace drive then we can cross vast parts of the galaxy in a reasonable time."

"Well then we should head to bed now. I would propose a picking on the moon for tomorrow while we discuss this further." That got a grin on Emmet's and Hermione's faces. "Oh dear ehm or should I say dears? How shall we call you? This really gets confusing"

"Hermione is ok and you don't have to address us in plural it would be weird. We merged into one person after all and only distinguish in internal discussion between the two parts that makes us me."

Next day they prepared for their trip into space. Emmet and Daniela thought the last time they were this exited were as little children. "Can we go to the Mars instead? I would be the first man on the Mars even if I let you go first." His women laughed. "No problem dad but you realise that there is a high possibility that you never can tell anyone, right?" "Yea, but it is every little boys dream to be like Neil Armstrong." Their parents could not end to stare out of the windows during the flight. Daniela was delighted watching the blue earth beyond her. Upon reaching Mars the females on board agreed to let Emmet have his moment and thus he walked out with a Union Jack in his hand and recited Neil Armstrong's famous words. After some side outside they had their picking in the storage area while Daniela and Emmet asked questions that came to their mind. They made plans for the new company and agreed to prepare a move to Canada which was a country with reasonable magic laws for muggleborns who doesn't want to change societies. It shouldn't be a problem for Hermione to get a job at one of the Universities in Canda or in New England her PhDs will be done by 1991 so that won't be a problem. Still they wanted to give Britain a chance since Emmet and Daniela would like to stay at home in Devon so they would be prepared to move but also propose to magical Britain an alternative solution.

With Daniela and Emmet in the know it became considerably easier to work on their Tel'tak, the satellite sensors and the Antarctica outpost. Often it even became family time and Daniela and/or Emmet accompanied them. It wasn't as if Hermione really had to spend all her time to do real research since a great amount of her publishing is simply derived from their knowledge based on Goa'uld and Lateran tech and knowledge. The Antarctic station however proved to be more problematic than they anticipated.

"So we can't pick what system gets powered up with the chair? We have to provide power for all systems that go at least into the ready state when we activate it?" Hermione asked.

"It seems so. That makes it much more problematic to provide enough power without using some of the more advanced power generators the Ancients had at their disposal. And we either lack the material or the knowledge, often even both to construct those." Egeria answered.

"Well isn't this fantastic!" scowled Hermione but she had an idea. "We could reprogram the starting routine so that only those systems we want get powered up, but we had only a peek into their database before it powered down so we have to spend a lot of time learning by doing if we want to go that route."

They found out that many systems run separately and can be activated without using the chair or powering up everything. They were disappointed that all defence systems as well as the manufacturing systems were not part of those. First they rejoiced when they found that they could reactivate the databases but were disappointed to find out that a feedback loop severely damaged the stored information most likely from the time of their first visit. They worked out routines to repair lost data but it will only be a fraction and it will take a lot of time.

**Devon June 1991**

In May 1991 they were ready for the visit of a Hogwarts Professor. Hermione gave their parents each an amulet.

"This is a personal shield generator working on a combination of energy-matter-manipulation, or magic as they call it and Goa'uld technology. It is charged by a highly advanced cell and will not easily deplete. But even then we should retreat at once, if things get problematic since I couldn't test if this shield will block all possible attacks the wizards regularly use"

"Do you have one too honey?" Daniela asked. Hermione simply cancelled the camouflage on their Kara kesh. "This gives me an even wider range of options should the need arise."

Minerva McGonagall was smiling when the girl opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I'm from Hogwarts. Are your parents here my dear?"

"Hello my name is Doctor Granger, please come in we were expecting you Professor."

Was that girl mocking her by claiming to be a doctor or were her parents insane? But no she remembered the girl was named Hermione. Nevertheless she followed the girl into the living room.

"Well I assume you have many questions. Usually I start with a demonstration so that you can be sure that magic is real and then …"

Mr. Granger waved the rest of her speech away.

"Not necessary Professor we are well aware that "magic" exists and that our daughter is capable of performing it. We are however not amused that your laws try to force us to send our daughter to the only school you have in whole Britain for magic. Forcing her to drop out of our system and thus destroying her chances in our society while your society is biased against her for the circumstances of her birth. Did I forget something darling?"

He looked at his wife.

"Mr. Granger I can assure you .."

She was interrupted again this time by Daniela.

"Only that our daughter wouldn't drop out of school since she graduated already from university too and now she has two PhDs. She is quite famous and has many regular contacts around the whole world I wonder how one would explain her vanishing?"

McGonagall looked with wide eyes at Hermione who pointed to some reading material on the table.

"First of all you don't need to panic I found out about magic triangulating strange reading from I had from a few measure stations. Hadn't I been able to see through certain charms and walk through this so called "muggle repelling charms" I wouldn't have found out about it at all. So the likelihood of another scientist finding out this way is extremely small. But as you see it would be problematic for me to regularly attend Hogwarts. We would propose a system similar to Canada where home-schooling is combined with workshops and camps for the practical work that is not advisable to learn and train at a non-magical home. We also have the advantage that the Canadians already have a course worked out for us all that Britain is missing is the institutions for the workshops and such. So we propose that I'll attend Hogwarts each Thursday, Friday and Saturday till 4 PM. That could be easily explained as secretive work for some projects for my company or the government or something like that."

Did that girl just refuse going to a magical school? Did that little big-head tell her what they should do? She maintained her composure and tried to reason with the Grangers.

"I'm sorry but the law clearly states, that she has to attend. It is for the safety of all, magic has to stay secret and the dangers of unsupervised training are just too high. She could severely injure herself while out of range of competent help."

"Well it works in Canada and in several other countries but in Canada Hermione could learn in her native tongue and since it is in the commonwealth we could easily live and work there for some years. If our proposal is too problematic for you we are prepared to move there. We just wanted to try first since our friends and family live here in Devon." Emmet replied.

At first McGonagall wanted to tell them to go, if they think Canada is so much better. But then the information she was told before caught up with her, the girl had to be extraordinary smart for those accomplishments and while she personally thinks that her early success made her quite arrogant it wouldn't be much work to ask Albus, if this proposal could work.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione (she refused to call that little brat Dr. Granger) I hope you understand that this is unexpected and that I can't decide to accept or decline your proposal on my own. I'll bring your case to my superiors and will be back in two weeks, if this is alright with you?"

Daniela smiled "It certainly is Professor. We will have to settle this matter until mid-June though because we have to decide on an offered position at a University for Hermione at that time. Ket me walk you out."

The same evening Minerva brought this case to Albus and the other heads of house. The positions were clear Severus thought it would be best for all if that "arrogant brat" goes to Canada, Filius and Pomona thought it would be a great loss, if they wouldn't offer her a place at Hogwarts. Albus heard all out and called Septima to join the discussion. The Arithmancers maintained the closet links to muggle science since they often could profit from them. Even after the statue several Arithmancers became prominent mathematicians on the muggle side but this tradition died out in the 19th century. Septima was beside herself that Hermione Granger might become a student. She confirmed that the girl was well known, she was awarded something called the "Fields Medal" and there was talk that she gets nominated and quite probably awarded the so called "Nobel Price" too. She explained to them that it is similar to being awarded the golden "Flamell Claudron" or the "Hecate Chapelt" or similar awards. After being quiet for some time Albus made his conclusions known:

"It seems that she and her parents are right. It would be most problematic to let her vanish without many muggles asking questions. And while Severus has a point that it would be the most easy solution for us to simply let her go to Canada since Septima confirms the muggles won't think it strange for her to accept a position at a University in a foreign county it would mean for us to lose a bright student. We also have to consider what light it would shade on magical Britain, if we can't find a compromise here. We are currently running to host the Quidditch World Cup and the more liberal countries will certainly use it against us if we "scare a bright muggleborns away" as they would call it. For Hogwarts it wouldn't be a problem the rules for those having commitments in the muggle world weren't used for a long time but they are still part of the Hogwarts charter so the proposal won't need any rules changed. But we need to get the department of education on board so I'll invite Cecilia Abbot for dinner she is one of the more moderates there. I would ask you Minerva and Septima to join and will also invite master obliviator David Jenkins."

Minerva was confused "Why would you invite Mr. Jenkins?"

"Obliviator is the only job in the ministry where being a pureblood hinders your advancement. The best are all muggleborns and half-bloods since they have the most frequent contact with the muggle world. David was a muggleborn in Hufflepuff who graduated with honours and is now deputy head of his department. He can give Cecilia a good overview just how problematic it would be to let Miss Granger vanish from the muggle world."

They had a pleasant evening. After Septima explained how Dr. Granger is connected and published all around the world not to mention the media coverage about her Jenkins came to the conclusion that it would cost more than the whole budget his department had for a year to let this girl vanish from the muggle screens. And they had to call in for help of magic governments around the world. All agreed that this wasn't an option. Cecilia also took in the information about the old Hogwarts rules and the question that might arise should they not offer her a place in Britain. Later she gathered additional information and talked to several of her colloquies in the department of education. Somehow Ludovic Bagman got wind of the situation and almost begged her on his knees to offer the girl the proposed compromise. It wasn't easy but in the end nobody wanted to take any blame should Fudge not get the world cup or should any other diplomatic problems arise. The special permission was granted but she was tasked to inform Dumbledore that it was a special permission and not a general waive or acceptance of the old Hogwarts rules.

So McGonagall returned to the Grangers and informed them that their compromise was accepted. She was given permission to work with them on the details but was put out that the Grangers insisted on Hermione being present and having a say. She always maintained the position that one never discusses rules with children. Wasn't it enough that she already got special treatment?

When it was time to visit Diagon ally one could even say that the girl was polite but she never met a muggleborn who showed such a lack of passion when offered to learn magic. She could have sworn that the girls parent were the children looking at everything in awe while the girl was all business and just wanted the work down the list as fast as possible. After visiting Gringotts and several shops without an incident it was time to get the girl her wand. Olivander as usual tried to sneak up to his customer something he shouldn't have done with this girl. A kick in the groin and two punches later her father stopped her from inflicting more harm to her assumed offender. McGonagall instantly started to scold the girl but stopped when her mother intervened. Until she was at Hogwarts it was her parent's job to discipline her after all and it seems that now at least they were ready to do so.

"Hermione Jane Granger! What was that? Explain this instant why you attacked this man."

"Ah come on that was a LEGITMATE case of self-defence! A stranger approaching a girl and invading her personal space from behind …"

Before she could go on Daniela interrupted her

"Well missy this particular girl she was by three adults one of them well versed in magic." she also made a pointed luck at her wrist where her Kara kesh is hidden under cloak giving her daughter a clear hint to drop the damsell in distress act.

"Well you made me take all those self-defence courses and now you are complaining that I have developed reflexes? That is unfa…"

"Stop right there young Lady! First you'll apologise to the man you attacked in his own shop. And then you will have to read two fiction books of my choosing and compose a report of them for me. And if you talk back any more I'll add watching non-documentary TV on top of that."

McGonagall thought this woman is crazy when she heard the choice of punishment, but before she could say something Olivander made himself know. First he chuckled but then he couldn't hold his laughter Emmet and Daniela couldn't hold their grins either while Hermione scowled.

"Well she has a point when she says I sneaked up on her. A rather unique approach on punishing your child I must say."

"Well she works a lot so we can only ground her for limited time and then she starts working on her equations on her board or reads articles, books and similar stuff. She just enjoys her research so much that punishing her to spend time alone in her room is more like a reward. So we had to become more creative." replied Emmet with a smile. He continued "So young Lady, don't you have something to say to this gentleman?"

In the end she left the shop with a 10¾ inches vine wood Dragon heartstring wand but the wand maker refused to explain why it is supposedly good for transfiguration or what theory is behind the choice of wands. After a heated argument she was lead out of the shop by the adults of her group.

"Creepy old wanker." "You can't explain it with logic it is a form of art Miss Granger." she quoted him in a mocking voice. "Pfff."

"Watch your mouth missy." came from her mother. "Yes mum" Hermione rolled her eyes. _She knows we are older than one thousand years and she is still chastising us._ "Don't roll your eyes on me. And when we are home we are talking some more about you violent behaviour. With your disguised Kara kesh you can easily produce a shield to protect yourself and you and I both know that you did not develop any reflexes in those courses. Hermione scowled. _Thousand years of experience and she still got the better of me._

It was agreed Hermione will arrive at Hogwarts having the theory for several lessons already prepared. As precaution she was only allowed to get lessons one year ahead so that she does not overtax her magic into exhaustion. Of course she did not tell them why she was certain that this precaution wasn't necessary. So although she thought little of most of the theoretical work of the magic folk she prepared so that she could take whatever lesson happens to come up in the first two years and whatever the teachers gave her to prepare for the self-study sessions in the castle. The professors agreed on the Canadian material as guideline for which magic she can learn at home and which has to be done at Hogwarts. Snape threw of course a fit, since only very few pre OWL potions were mentioned in the supervised material and insisted on the arogant brat to have proper potion lessons. The Grangers agreed on a trial basis so long it won't make problems with Hermione's schedule and it actually brings her forward. They did not mention that the last criterion was entirely up to Hermione.

September 1st 1991 fell on a Sunday Hermione agreed on taking part at the welcoming feast and of course the sorting but she would floo from her Head of house office first thing on Monday so that she can have breakfast with her family before going to work. Her official Hogwarts days were Thursday, Friday and Saturday till afternoon. So she boarded the Hogwarts Express on September the 1st kissed her parents goodbye. She shared her compartment with two other girls Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot both were less silly than Hermione expected. Just after their journey started someone knocked at their compartment door. After they called "Come in." a chubby boy asked them if one of them had seen his toad. They hadn't but Hermione asked Neville for the Toads name and then to think of Trevor as good as he can while he was touching her wand. She used the image projected by the boy and the name to summon the Toad with her Kara kesh but making a show of it as if the was doing so with her wand. Little later Neville had Tervor back in his hands and was invited to share the compartment with them. When they started to talk about houses Neville confessed that he wants to become a Gryffindor but thinks he might end in Hufflepuff. This does not sit well with Susan and Hanna.

"So you think Hufflepuff is beneath the other houses, or what?"

Hermione tried to mediate.

"All houses have their strong points Neville. And I think you should be proud, if you are chosen for Hufflepuff. Loyalty, friendship and hard work are all admirable traits. But I think Gryffindor would suit you well too. It is not only for glory seeking reckless boys, it also holds up honour, chivalry and of course true bravery and that can only be achieved if you overcome your fear."

"Well for you it is easy you are a Ravenclaw through and through." said Hanna.

"I'm not so sure. When I was younger what I do in my non-magical job is not all about books but often about thinking and experimenting. The magical methods of finding new spells and such is vastly different from the non-magical one and in resent time it is really often about finding so called lost knowledge. I learned to prove things in a more methodical way, confirm what I my theories in experiments and to be always critical. If it wasn't for the whole Blood issue I might be a Slytherin since I'm quite ambitious. For my Hogwarts experience it is more important for me to make some I goo friends and I really value a good work ethic so I think I'll be a Puff."

Susan and Hanna beamed at her when she finished. Neville seemed to be deep in thought. They started to talk about their daily life their expectation of Hogwarts. The other three were astonished when they learned that Hermione will be only a part time student at Hogwarts. That simply was unheard of. But given that she already did work in the muggle world it was understandable. At some point during the journey a blonde pounce with two gorillas in two rudely interrupted them searching for Harry Potter. Since the boy wasn't in their group he left shortly after but now Hermione had to hear all the Harry Potter rumours and stories recited from the three exited kids her. Egeria and Hermione had long since decided to take the whole story with a great strain of salt and those fiction stories were easy to see as such for someone brought up in the non-magical society. _Man those isolationists must really be bored to hell. I wonder if the WWN might regularly report that they have nothing to report. Hermione giggled internally at Egeria's comments._

A giant man was standing with his lantern calling for the first years sending them down a slippy bath towards the lake. Suddenly they heard splash laughter and a boy cursing his broken glasses. When they turned to origin of the sounds they saw boy with messy black hair holding some broken glasses and soaking wet. The giant man apologised that he couldn't dry the boy and ordered all to board the boats. Hermione used the general excitement to dry the boy's robes and repair the glasses. Both charms. that she already could do without her Kara kesh. The boy muttered "Thank you." She smiled "You're welcome." She hurried to board the boat where Susan, Hanna and Neville had saved a place for her.

**AN:**

**So I always planned to post the second chapter quickly after the first. From now on I plan to post at least every two weeks. If I manage to write enough ahead I might go for each week we'll see.**


	3. Settling in at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter and all associated characters as well as Stargate (in all it franchises) and all associated characters belong to the respective holder of the right. Any similarities to any other work is unintentional. I write this for fun and don't profit from this story.**

**The Tok'ra Queen**

**Chapter 3: Settling in at Hogwarts**

**Hogwarts 1991**

After a nice quiet ride over the Lake including a fantastic view on the castle they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. She gave them a welcome speech talking about the houses, the rules and of course the peer pressure discipline system (also known as house points). Leaving them alone was certainly part of the same tradition as the spreading of ridiculous rumours about what the sorting will entail. She made an attempt to calm a very nervous Neville down: " Neville the houses stand for character traits so any sorting that tests magical knowledge would only be good to find out Ravenclaws and even that only if one assumes that learning ahead equals the traits it stands for. The same is true for fighting a Troll not to mention that we can rule that one out by the simple fact that there are living and breathing students of higher years." He gave her a little smile. Some ghosts flying through the chamber produced a few shrieks but shortly after that they were led to the great Hall. Hermione really was fascinated and decided that a few scans of Hogwarts might help her formulating a more complete theory of how magic links to the known science. Several of her experiments have already shown that energy matter conversion still holds true so her basic assumption that most of the magic powers deal with energy and matter manipulation and transformation still seemed the best one so far. For real deep scans she would need her Tel'tak or construct a drone or probe but first she needed to pin down Hogwarts's location. Well she will be here for a few years, so there was no need to rush things. The sorting ceremony seemed to be quite easy you just had to put on a magical hat but Hermione was worried since it seemed to be based on legilimency and that could reveal her nature. While she was confident that she could block any attempt to enter her mind, it would certainly draw unwanted attention, if a first year was able to do so or not? On the other hand it would be easier to explain than what the hat might find, if she does not block it, so she would close her mind when it is her turn.

Susan and Hanna both went into Hufflepuff. When it was her turn like expected the hat began to talk to her through a mind-link but luckily it wasn't surprised when the mild legilimency probe failed.

"Oh a natural occlumen hadn't one in the last forty years. Seems we two will need to have a little chat to determine where you belong."

After chatting some time it expressed regrets that she couldn't be placed in Slytherin

"Had you been sorted hundred years back or even in Salazar's time you would shine in Slytherin but currently I'm forbidden to place you there. Those stupid blood purists would hurt you in their misguided belief of following Salazar's work. Those pea brains wouldn't recognise a true Slytherin even if Salazar himself pointed them out to them!"

Hermione began to mould her answers in the direction she wanted to be sorted. After some time the hat came to a conclusion and called out loud:

HUFFLEPUFF

She got some polite applause from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and some honest cheering from her new house while she joined them at their table. The sorting continued Neville got his wish and was placed into Gryffindor and everyone was astonished that the Patil twins were separated. When Harry Potter was announced everyone began to whisper Hermione did her best to turn it out while the girls around her acted like five year olds who spotted the ice man coming down the street. After some time the boy was sorted into Gryffindor which lead to some tumult of celebration at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione had a great time talking to Susan, Hanna and the other two new first year girls in Hufflepuff: Lily Moon and Megan Jones. Egeria was a bit ashamed that she never noticed Hermione's wish to have some more normal childhood experiences but the girl buried them very deep because she didn't want to risk the acceptance she found since she melded with Egeria and became a prodigy. So Egeria vowed to use the Hogwarts time to give her young other half some fun time, even if it would mean to work on a less strict schedule. Neville seemed to be a bit left out by the others in his house, Hermione decided to seek him out next Thursday, Susan and Hanna seemed to have no problem with him so it should be easy to include him into some activities. She could accept Dumbledore's opening speech as eccentric (she really had met enough strange fellows on conferences and other scientific get togethers) but his announcement of certain death for each one who explores the third floor was just insane. It was only a short walk for the Hufflepuffs. Their common room was round or a bit oval in warm earthy colours. Since it was already dark the new house members couldn't see how the sun will light up the room through the round windows placed near the celling. The room had several cosy seating areas and also a few work places and was currently lit by the light coming from the large fireplace as well as several lamps. Professor Sprout introduced all the Prefects and encouraged all students to come to her or the Prefects with questions and problems. After she left the Prefects organised a quick introduction round and then send them to their dorms. Exited the girls started to chat rather than sleep, at first they managed to whisper but after some time they must have become loud enough for the older students to notice. So one of the female Prefects came to their dorm and told them that it really is time to sleep for them.

Next Morning Hermione flooed back home just as planned but against her preliminary expectations she couldn't wait for Thursday. Ever since meeting Egeria she never really missed friendships with children of her age and was happy to find acceptance with the adults she now worked with. Still her short time at Hogwarts so far let her long for more age appropriate fun. Egeria apologised, the Tok'ra had no experience of joining with underage hosts so they had to do some learning by doing. Both agreed to make some changes to the OWL schedule especially at Hogwarts. If necessary it was always possible to put more effort into the Canadian summer workshops. Using the Floo made Hermione curious how magical transportation works and if it is better than ring transporters and similar concepts she knew of. Maybe it was even possible to combine magic and technology just like she did with her scanners and the satellites she was placing as part of the Hyperspace warning network. She made this her first quest of knowingly improving Goa'uld technology with the help of magic. I might also help finding a link to the Transfiguration branch which she already understood on a theoretical level to a great degree. Ultimately a true transporter would deal with energy-matter conversion and such technology would allow most of the things done in Transfiguration done by a machine.

After her arrival back at Hogwarts on Thursday and re-joining her new friends at breakfast, she had a lesson with McGonagall on transfiguration and a practise period in a prepared classroom for such occasions in the afternoon she had potions with the other Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. Snape was an appealing teacher, no safety instructions, petty bullying of students. It seems he decided that she would need some special attention, because she was "an arrogant know it all". He actually deducted points from her for giving correct answers, when he took points from her for not stopping an explosion on the other side of the room she decided to drop this class.

After classes were over she sought out her head of house and informed her of her decision:

"Professor Sprout, a teacher who just copies the recipe from my book and declares I have one hour without any safety instruction, explanation of the theory and the tricky and dangerous parts of said potion does actually hinder me to learn the subject rather than helping. I also don't appreciate to be insulted and punished for answering questions correct or for events out of my control. So I inform you that I'll drop attending regular potion class since it was agreed that my attention so far was on trial basis only. Oh and you might want to visit the hospital wing since two students of our house are currently there because they did not receive a safety instruction or proper supervision."

Professor Sprout was gobsmacked and could only manage a nod at first. After a moment she willed her thought-process to restart and gave the girl a real answer:

"Miss Granger you can't simply decide to give up potions. We need at least confirmation from your parents. But I can assure you that I'll have a word with Professor Snape about his conduct!"

Hermione signed and replied:

"You'll get the confirmation on Monday with the post. Calling for a meeting would only result in extra work for everyone since my parents let me make my own choices regarding my education and career for several years now. The important thing about potions in absence of sound teaching is the save environment and the student labs will give me that. For the required potion lecture I'll sign up for the summer workshops in Canada. Now excuse me I'll ask my friends, if they would join me in a study group with special emphasis on potions since I fear they wouldn't learn the subject without one very well."

Sprout didn't know what to say and really wanted to visit her badgers in the hospital wing, so she let the girl leave. Hermione met the girls at dinner and invited Neville over. Neville who already heard stories about how Snape hated Gryffindors gladly agreed to join the Thursday evening potions study group in the student labs. They agreed that their first project will be the potion the Hufflepuffs brewed today and Neville most likely will brew tomorrow. Hermione suggested adding instructions on safety and proper preparation of instruments and ingredients. Their work went flawless and all brewed a perfect boiling cure potion before they had to return to their common rooms. Next day after lunch Neville told the girls about his potion lesson and thanked them for the study group. He was sure that he would have great problems brewing the potion for the first time while Snape questioned every move he made. The girls were happy that Neville was able to complete his potion in defiance of Snape trying to distract him but they were also appealed about his repeated poor treatment of non Slytherin students, especially Harry.

Hermione used Friday night to slip into the library under cloak and search it for books on magical transportation. She used a recording device so she just could sweep through books that seemed to discuss the right topics. Her computers will transform it into digital texts so that several algorithms could exclude obvious false sources. She would start the process after returning home and start working on it on Monday since her parents insisted that the rest of Saturday as well as Sunday were family time. On Saturday Hermione had a schedule of one on one lessons, exercise time in sufficiently equipped class rooms and self-study time either in the library or at the work places in the Hufflepuff common room. They combined the exercise and self-study time with their study group that was extended to subjects beyond potions and had much fun during Hermione's regress time playing outside at the lake since it was still warm.

Emmet and Daniela were glad how happy Hermione was when she returned. She told them of her time at Hogwarts and they were not surprised at how serious she took her work there but they were pleasantly surprised that she actually used the regress times to goof around with her new friends (of course they didn't tell her this). The family had a nice weekend but first thing on Monday Hermione reviewed the information on magical transportation. She quickly ruled out learning apparition unsupervised the danger of splinching while learning it through self-study was just too high. The Floo Network was only described in general terms. The specifics could only be learned through an apprenticeship in the right department. Portkeys however seemed to be just what she needed. The instructions for creation needed of course a wand or knowledge in runes that were beyond her. In order to learn using her Kara kesh or merging it with known technology she would have to study them first. While she was allowed to use her wand to train the spells approved for home study she wasn't sure if creating or using portkeys wouldn't be noticed. She solved the problem by choosing the moon as location for her portkey test series. The first week was frustrating, her scans confirmed that her casting left a magical residue on the object it didn't work as a portkey should.

Returning to Hogwarts she was scheduled for her first flying lesson while she heard about the Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin flying lesson and how Harry Potter showed Malfoy up and got into the Gryffindor Quidditch as youngest seeker in a century. Flying worked reasonable well for her but it was clear that wasn't born to fly a broom. Snape tried to punish Hermione for not showing up for class and was outraged that she simply ditched his class, but since Dumbledore supported her decision there was little he could do. Later he found out about the study group and tried to forbid it. Professor Sprout intervened and told Snape that the student labs existed so that students could practise and that the study group has her approval. For the next few weeks Snape tried to vent his anger on the Hufflepuff students but learned that Sprout unlike McGonagall had no problem to fight back by using her head of house status to review punishments and dish out the same treatment to his snakes. Little time later they relented into an uneasy cease fire. Snape began to take it out on Neville the only member of the study group that wasn't a badger. The girls doubled their effort to improve Neville's brewing and without Snape's sabotage Neville proofed to be really competed at understanding the reaction of plant based ingredients and became a competent brewer. Little by little his successful experience with the group boosted his confidence and over the weeks he managed to survive Snape's classes with no further accidents. Finally Snape moved to targets that where easier to wind up.

In early October Gryffindor faced a massive loss of points. Harry, Ron and Neville were clearly held responsible for it by the other Gryffindors. After some persuasion Neville told his friends that Harry and Ron sneaked out for a duel with Malfoy while he was unable to return to the common room since their guardian was currently absent. He decided to go with them rather than to wait in the dark floors for the Fat Lady. Of course it was a setup and Filch chased them through the castle, they ended up before a closed door in the third corridor with no way to open it. When Filch caught them they could hear growling and barking behind the door, the floor literally began to shake. In the end they were happy that they weren't able to open it. While Neville faced a hefty loss of points and had to serve a harsh detention set by McGonagall he now was a close friend of Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled at that and remembered the time she visited the University of Heidelberg in Germany and was told the story how it was tradition in the not too far history for students to serve time in the Studentenkarzer (student detention room) on purpose. She was happy that Neville made some friends outside the study group since he was already being teased for hanging out with four girls so often.

On Halloween she had charms class with her fellow badgers and the Gryffindors, Professor Flitwick arranged them in pairs to practise the levitation charm. Her partner was of course Ronald Weasley who had problems to get the charms done. She tried to lead him step by step to perform the charm but he felt insulted and challenged her to perform it, which she did flawlessly. To overplay his embracement he tried to put her down in front of some Gryffindor boys after class:

"She is a nightmare, no wonder she has no friends."

He didn't expect Neville to instantly stand up for his friend:

"I'm her friend Ron. She just wanted to help you and when you couldn't accept it you challenged her."

Moments later the Hufflepuff girls arrived and then the Hufflepuff boys got involved. Someone of the group called Ron

"a talentless stupid boy who'll never leave the shadow of his brothers"

he couldn't stand it anymore and fled the scene.

Harry and Hermione didn't notice the tumult since both stayed behind, Hermione to discuss her upcoming session on saturday and what she should prepare in her self-study with Professor Flitwick and Harry to ask Hermione, if he could join the Hufflepuff study group, especially the potions session each Thursday. Hermione gave Harry green light to come to their Thursday session but itwould be up to the whole group to decide, if he can come regularly. Later Harry and Neville found in their dorm, the boys made peace and Ron agreed that he shouldn't have insulted Hermione while Harry and Neville assured Ron that they valued Ron as a friend. When Ron learned of Harry's plan to join the badger study group he couldn't stop himself from commenting:

"That's mental. Exams are weeks away! With Quidditch practise you will have little free time left."

But Harry had a good argument:

"Ron I won't be able to join all sessions because some of them are on the same slot I have Quidditch practise. But I'll certainly take the potion lessons in the student labs. Those got Snape of from Neville's back after all. You should try it, too"

"Maybe you are right Harry. But I have to think about it first. Those girls certainly will nag me about my homework several days before it is due."

Right before the Halloween east the twins boasted about their expedition into the forbidden corridor telling their tale of narrowly evading the Cerberus that is guarding the entrance to whatever is hidden there. Of course everybody thought that they were exaggerating a lot but Harry, Ron and Neville remembered the barking and growling they heard when Filch caught them.

During the feast Professor Quirrell stormed into the Great Hall and delivered a warning of a Troll running around in the dungeons before fainting. Dumbledore wanted to send all students to their common rooms but Hermione instantly objected to her head of house:

"Professor the Slytherin common room is IN the dungeons and our common room is in the basements. So you would send both our houses right into th direction the troll is supposed to be!"

The objection was sound and thus the teachers divided into two groups, one stayed back and guarded the entrances to the great hall together with several 6th and 7th years while the other group would go hunting down the troll. A short time later Quirrell got up again and declared to follow the second group to aid them hunting the troll down and left the hall. Little later the troll was caught and the feast could continue.

On Saturday after the feast it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Hermione had a conference at her University that weekend and decided that since Hufflepuff wasn't playing she could leave this one out. The Thursday after the match the girls told her that she missed a thrilling game. Harry Potter the new star-seeker had problems with his broom and ultimately fell off but wasn't injured to bad. The Slytherin seeker had no problem to catch the Snitch after that but Slytherin only won by a close margin after all since they were so far behind on point. While Oliver Wood still believed in Harry's talent he told the boy that he has to get his stage-fright under control before he could play again. For the time being Harry was put back to the reserve position. Harry still maintained that someone must have tampered with his broom but all teachers who looked into it couldn't find anything.

Later in November Hermione finally managed to create her first working portkeys but they were not really safe yet. All canisters she sends with them became damaged to various degrees so she had no other option but to further practise until she gets stable results and if possible a way to tell, if a given portkey is safe or not.

She realized that her estimates for getting the ancient outpost online were too optimistic. She lacked knowledge and material to produce power sources that could start the systems she deemed necessary should the need to defend earth arise. The only suitable option would be to construct an antimatter fusion reactor but with the material she had at her disposal she would need decades to produce enough antimatter for more than a few minutes activation. She would have to decide next summer if mining materials for advanced reactors and other components would be advisable. It could lead to unwanted attention towards earth but also speed up the process significantly. For the time being she would concentrate on the sensor-satellite network as well as on her research on portkeys, teleportation and energy-matter transporters.

**AN:**

**Sorry the first upload wasn't the final version, so I took it down again. It seems 2 week updates suit me best after all (at least for the time being).**

**A little note on the class schedule:**

**Potions:**

**Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw on Thursdays afternoon**

**Slytherin/Gryffindor on Friday morning **

**Accordingly Hermione's flying class is on Friday (this is one of the classes she can't do through home schooling at all).**

**It seems necessary to comment on a few things:**

**As you might have noticed being in different houses and the alteration of several other events lead to more distance between her and Ron/Harry. So this story will explore how things will turn out if Hermione is in a more outer circle of friends (at least for now). **

**Since many asked for the ship. I give you the general direction. I also warn you that there is a good possibility that the first date isn't directly the happy ever after. Think in terms of: Neville, Cedric and Krum or for the SG side of characters: Daniel, Jonas, Narim. I don't rule out that Harry and Hermione might become girlfriend/boyfriend for some time and date but I don't see them long-term in this setting. **

**On some other wishes/comments:**

**Hermione/Egeria is a Tok'ra (a group of undercover spies) so just spilling her secrets is out of questions. Don't expect her to do it anytime soon to any of her peers. She'll need VERY good reasons to do so. Letting someone she is in a relationship with joining with a symbiont is no easy decision. First of all it would have to be a Tok'ra who is not one of her children (because that would be gross) and second it is not a given that the joint being will have the same feelings as before (i.e. Jolinar is already in a relationship with a different symbiont so what would happen if host an symbiont have different romantic prospects?). There are other options to achieve a long live in both verses (via magic and/or technology) so it isn't strictly needed anyway.**

**I also want to mention that her view on magic and the magic community is not meant to be bashing of the HP-Verse. She is the founder of the Tok'ra and thus extreme suspicious to anything that is called magic since the Goa'uld claimed to have magic powers while it was all only superior knowledge and technology. **


End file.
